Unwanted Christmas
by NickJisoffmychain2828
Summary: She was expecting just another dreadful Christmas with her family, not to fall in love with a member of her family; her brother in law. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

I sat silently curled in to the side of the couch playing on my Iphone to stay out of the conversation the family was having. I hate holiday dinners because with all the family around, it's just asking for an argument and I'm usually the one with hurt feelings somehow. I checked my email a dozen times within 5 minutes and read everyone's Facebook status. I was the youngest of 3 kids and my family was 'normal' but we weren't always very nice to each other. In the end, we were close and could always depend on each other but we didn't like to ever do that. I'm only a senior in high school which leaves me as the 'baby' still. My oldest brother and sister are married, my brother is engaged and that just leaves me…single. They all had fun lives and I was here stuck with my parents all the time, now in their 50's. Joy!

"Mi!" I heard my niece yell. I looked up to see her innocent smile with less than a half dozen teeth. I smiled and played with the toy she handed me. I wish my life was as simple as hers, no worries or cares.

"Oh no, I forgot to get the soup for the green bean casserole." I heard my mom say from the kitchen. She had been cooking all day trying to make Christmas dinner perfect, as always.

"I'll go get it!" I said quickly, jumping up from the couch and walking in to the kitchen.

"Okay. Get two large cans of-"

"Mushroom soup, I know mom." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be careful on the roads!" She stated in a motherly tone as I grabbed my keys.

"I need to grab a new shovel and some rock salt at the store, I'll take her in my truck." I heard my brother in law say as he approached us.

Oh great, an awkward ride to the store with Nick. I've known the guy since I was 5 and he was nice; quiet but nice most of the time. He's been with my sister for 12 years and he's a good father but…he has his moments. I've always looked up to him but I've never actually told him anything personal, asked him for advice or anything like that. The thing is, I feel safe with him. When he's around I feel like he'll protect me and he understands how I feel around strangers. I'll give you a little insight on what he looks like I guess. He's about almost 6 foot tall, healthy body weight with some toned muscles in his arms, back and probably his stomach, I haven't seen him shirtless in years. He tries to keep his hair short to make it look nice but the curls on his head make it look like he has bed head 24/7. His deep brown eyes have a sense of comfort too.

In the car we began to drive in the snow covered roads, the snow was coming down harder than it had been all day. I was getting nervous but we were in a large truck made to drive in this weather and Nick knew how to handle it. I listened to the radio that was barely playing and kept my eyes looking out the window. This is how it usually went, we would stay silent the whole car ride.

"How's school going?" He asked casually.

"Okay I guess." I answered quietly.

"Math still giving you trouble?" He questioned and I nodded. "Keep trying. How's the boyfriend?"

"Who?" I asked back with a confused look on my face. I began to play with my fingers when I remembered who he was talking about. I was still upset about the situation and I did not want to talk about it with Nick.

"That guy you used to talk to." He stated back.

"Oh, I don't talk to him anymore." I simply said.

"What happened?" He asked and I shrugged. Since when did he ask this? All he knew about the guy is I made him some banana bread. "Okay."

After that, he kept driving until we reached the store. He followed me through the isles and I grew self conscious. Ever since my sister told me he made a comment that I had a large 'ass', I never liked walking in front of him so I let him lead me to where he needed to go. We checked out and quickly walked out to the car, trying to escape from the cold snow. As I loaded my bags in to the car, I watched him carry the large bags of salt to the back of the truck. I couldn't see his biceps but I knew it would take a lot of strength to carry them as easily as he was. I've seen him carry things plenty heavier, I knew what his body was capable of. I looked away, wondering why I was even thinking of that. I pulled myself in to the high truck and waited for him to enter the car. The ride back was silent and slightly awkward but that wasn't knew. The roads were worse now, I could feel the truck having trouble doing what Nick wanted it to do. I saw a plow truck coming behind us and eventually Nick did too.

"I'm going to pull over and let him go ahead of us. It may help some." He pulled in to someone's half cleared drive way and the plow truck went ahead of us, clearing most of the snow in it's path. The drive home would go much quicker now. He put the truck in reverse and began to press on the gas pedal, the truck went nowhere. I heard the engine try harder, but the tires just spun in the air and the weightless snow became secure around the tires. "Shit."

When I heard him curse I knew this wasn't good. He opened his door and looked at the tires, the tires were under ice and no deep in snow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew I should have bought that shovel." I heard Nick mumble as he hit the wheel with his fist.

"I'll just call my dad." I said calmly and grabbed my phone. When I tried to make the call, my phone beeped telling me the call failed because I didn't have any signal. "Of course."

"No service?" Nick asked with a sigh.

"Not on this street. I hate my phone." I threw my phone in my bag and rested my head back on the seat.

"When the snow calms, I'll go walk down the street to where I get service. It's not supposed to snow like this for long." Nick suggested and I nodded. I looked out the window to see nothing but trees covered in snow and more snow...

"Your sister is going to complain we're both gone. God forbid she actually has to watch Leah on her own." Nick finally spoke after a couple minutes of silence. I nodded in agreement and glanced at my phone, hoping I could make the call or attempt to text someone. The line through the service bar gave me the indication that I would be stupid to even try that.

"That's why I don't complain about watching her anymore. I would rather just watch her and know she's having fun." I explained.

"I know and she loves you." Nick said honestly, there was a calmness I heard in his voice that I've never heard before. "She really does."

"Thanks." I wasn't sure what to think of the comment, I knew she loved me but it was strange for Nick to have a 'heart to heart' moment over it.

"Is she making you question whether you want kids or not?" He asked with a laugh and I laughed along quietly.

"Not really. I still want kids, just not as many as I thought I wanted maybe." I answered. "I can't believe you already want another."

"I like kids." He said with a shrug. "But you're right, the situation with Brandi...it's a hard decision to be sure on."

"Even though she tells me way too much about you're relationship, I'll never understand how it works."

"I know, it's complicated. How much do you really know though?" Nick asked while he turned in his seat to look at me.

"Everything. The past, your sex life, every little fight or problem that comes up, I know more than I want to know." I answered glancing at him.

"You're 18, you don't need to hear about our sex life." Nick exclaimed quickly.

"She's been telling me since I was 14." I answered back and he just looked at me.

"That's ridiculous. Don't listen to it then, you don't need to know anything about sex yet." He said and I gave him a strange look. "Oh please tell me you know nothing about sex." I stayed silent. "Miley?"

"Can we pick a different subject? This is awkward." I shot back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. I just don't like the thought of you being...active." He finished.

"Oh gosh. Bye Nick, I'm going to go call my dad." I said as I looked the other way to hide the blush that was glowing on my cheeks. I grabbed the handle of the door but as I began to pull it, I felt his hand on my leg. I froze.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Miley." He spoke softly and I looked at him in the corner of my eye. His face was soft but his breathing was fast, like he panicking. I looked down at his large hand on my small leg but he didn't move it. "I'm sorry." He said and then finally moved his hand. I sat back in my seat. "You know how I am about that topic."

"What you just said is the opposite of how I know you. You're sex crazed Nick that I have to hear my sister complain about." I replied, my eyes rolling towards the end of the sentence.

"I'm a guy, I...I like that but that doesn't mean I want YOU doing that with some horny teenage boy." He explained nervously. I had never heard him talk about himself like this. The only personal thing he ever talked about was maybe that he liked a certain movie or that he had a pet rabbit when he was younger. Never about how he felt, especially how he felt about someone else. "I want someone to care for you...take it slow with you."

I couldn't believe how he was talking, I glanced over at him and he was looking right at me. He looked right in to my eyes once he caught the sight of them. He was being honest and caring, not impersonal.

"Why are you saying things like that?" I asked, slightly freaked out by his behavior.

"Because I care Mi." Mi, only my niece calls me that. "I know I'm not very sensitive towards people at times but that's because I'm used to people not being sensitive with me. You're always sweet to me, even though we barely talk. I've known you since you were elementary school, it's hard to care about you. I see how your sister treats you and I don't like it. You take my side, I want to take yours lately."

"That's a change. Nobody agrees with me." I said back. This time he grabbed my hand and I didn't fight, it was nice to feel someone hold me in that way. I didn't want to cry, I was content. We stayed like that for awhile, just keeping quiet and staring out at the blanket covered ground. The snow was still coming down and it was making it harder to see out the windows since Nick turned the wind shield wipers off. The snow acted like curtains, darkening the inside of the truck. I closed my eyes and let my mind relax, I was at peace for once. His hand was enough warmth for the rest of my body.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Nick said, interrupting my peaceful state of mind. I opened my eyes to see him staring at our hands.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said you know something you wish you didn't, is there anything I don't know?" He questioned and I sighed. I could tell him but my sister threatened me that I would never see my niece again if I told him. I can't live without her but the way Nick was caring for me right now, I felt like it was the right thing to do.

"You have to answer something first." I said with confidence, trying not to sound like I had something to tell. He nodded. "Have you been faithful to her? As in not even emailing or texting another girl?"

"Yes, of course." Nick answered without a doubt and I didn't get any sense that he was lying at all. I was a little surprised, with his work schedule and their rocky marriage, I kind of expected him to maybe have a fling. I feel bad for even thinking that but I've been raised to think men are jerks.

"When her phone says she's texting Taylor, she's actually texting Roy. Please don't tell her I told you, she said I'll never see Leah if I tell you." I pleaded and I watched for his reaction. He was quiet for a minute or two, he let go of my hand and tugged at his jeans.

"Go figure. I'll never be enough." He finally spoke and I felt terrible for even telling him. "And she can't threaten you like that. You are a great aunt to Leah and nothing will get in the way of that okay? No matter what happens."

"Nothing will happen...right?" I asked. What have I done?

"We'll see Miley, don't worry about it though okay? It's fine." He reassured. "Thank you for being honest." All I could do was nod. He grabbed his phone and got out of the car. I knew where he was going but I was still worried he might get upset and stay outside for too long. I've never seen him upset but nothing really has happened to upset him too much. What if I caused a divorce to happen? It might be good for my niece but still, it's not fair to her in the long run. Who knows what will happen.

I kept checking my phone to see how long Nick had been out, it had been 20 minutes now and I was growing worried. I pulled my hood over my head and zipped up my hoodie. The cold air hit me the minute I opened the door, I stepped out in to the deep snow and looked around for Nick. I glanced down the side of the streets but only about 30 feet away visible, the rest was a blur.

"Nick!" I called out. "Nick!" I tried again, louder this time.

"Miley get back in the car!" I heard him yell back. I saw him walking towards me and I headed back towards the truck. He ran to the drivers side and hopped in the seat quickly. I was in my seat also seconds later. "Gosh it's cold out there."

"Merry Christmas." I said sarcastically.

"You're dad will be here soon." Nick said as he tried to warm up. "So I have a question for you now."

"Oh." I said, don't you hate the feeling when someone says that to you? You're biggest secret feels like it's about to be exposed somehow.

"What happened with the boy?" He asked. "You seemed happy."

"I was."

"He wasn't?" Nick questioned and all I did was shrug. "Come on Miley, talk to me."

"He said he was too busy." I answered quietly. "He just stopped calling, he always had something else to do so I suggested we break up and he liked that idea."

"I'm sorry." Nick replied. "You'll find someone else who cares more than he ever did." That's all it took. The tears began to fall out my eye lids and I tried my best to hide them. I wiped my eyes and looked away. That's the thing, Garret cared more than even my family did. He listened to me and helped me through rough times. My opinion actually mattered with him and he made me feel safe, like everything would be okay. "Hey don't cry."

"Sorry." I tried but the tears kept coming. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, then he leaned over and wiped the tears spilling down my face. "Nobody cares like he did."

"That's not true." Nick spoke, his voice soothing. "I do."

And what happened next, surprised me more than anything has in my life. I felt his lips collide with mine. I had never paid attention to his lips, my guess would have been they would be rough but I would have been wrong. They were smooth...incredibly smooth. They fell against my lips and what seemed like forever, was only a matter of seconds. Once I realized what was happening, I pulled away quickly. Shocked was an understatement. My heart was beating up my throat, I was ready to grab my inhaler for the asthma attack that was about to come. First I told him that his wife was talking to her ex boyfriend and now we kissed. What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds later, my dad pulled up behind the truck and I quickly got out of the car. My dad had no idea what he had just saved me from. The snow was up to my shins, some spots reached my knees which made it hard to walk. I felt Nick's presence behind me and I tried to move quicker which only made it harder to walk but I managed. Finally, I reached the car and got in the back seat quickly, not looking at my dad or Nick. I put the headphones of my ipod in my ear and turned it up loudly to tune out whatever they were talking about. My dad didn't question it, this was normal when I was in the back seat. I kept my sight out the window, we definitely had a white Christmas. A Christmas people would remember by the snow storm, the Christmas I'll remember of my first kiss of the person I'll never escape. We finally reached my house and thankfully made it up our driveway, I did not want to walk through any more snow. I caught Nicks glance as I walked past him and in to the house. He didn't look like he had in the past, his eyes were completely different now.

"Finally!" I heard my brother yell humorously from the living when he heard me shut the door.

I laughed and put the bag on the kitchen island that held the last ingredient of dinner. My niece ran up to me and I quickly picked her up. I looked in to her eyes and thanked God they weren't brown like her fathers, they were the same shade of blue that I have. She noticed the snow on the sweatshirt I was wearing and pointed to the window. I took her to the window and repeated the word 'snow' to her until she could say it clearly. Nick appeared beside me, glancing at Leah and then me. A smile spread on his face and he casually turned outside to look at all the snow with us.

"Snow dada." Leah spoke and Nick nodded, barely noticing the new word she spoke. His mind was somewhere else.

"Come on goofball, let's go find a cookie." I finished the sentence in a whisper and she whispered 'cookie' back with a smile. I laughed and grabbed a cookie off the counter for us to share but I knew she'd end up eating most of it.

Soon enough, we were all sitting at the dinner table making our plates. Leah next to me and Brandi next to her and Nick next to Brandi which left him sitting across from me. I caught him glancing at me several times but I realized this wasn't new. I've always caught him looking at me but he'd always laugh, like he was catching me looking at him which would embarrass me. I looked down at my plate thinking, zoning out slightly.

"Miley?" I heard my mom say my name.

"Yeah?" I snapped out of la la land.

"We asked what you were doing for New Years." My mom asked. They were always asking what my plans were, not because they were strict or wanted to know who I was with, they wanted to know if I was actually going out with someone. I wasn't like my brothers or sister, I didn't have to go out every weekend to a friends house and that concerned my parents...and annoyed me.

"Nothing yet. I'll see what Bella's doing." I answered, half lying. I probably wouldn't go to Bella's unless she was going to a low key party with people I actually knew or if she was staying home.

"Well we're going to Kim's if you don't have any plans." Nick speaks up and I look at him.

"Or you can always watch Leah." Brandi says seriously but everyone chokes out a laugh. Typical Brandi.

"Uh I'll see." I say and give Nick another glance, then down. The urge to go with them was surprisingly strong and I hated that. I didn't want to be by Nick anymore, I wanted to avoid him as much as possible. I finished eating and helped Leah finish too so I could just go play with her in the living room.

The next time I had to be in the same room with Nick is when we were eating pie, he had Leah sat on his lap and I was feeding her bites off of my plate. Somehow, she swung at Nick's plate and his pie went flying. He tried to save it, only leading in to it smashing in to his chest. Everyone laughed, Leah was more concerned in eating the pie off of him and Nick was blushing. Leah saw that and let her hand run on his cheek, leaving pie on his cheek and some in his hair. He was a mess...an adorable mess but Brandi didn't think so. Within seconds, she had Leah off his lap and was grabbing the plate, telling Leah no more. It wasn't her fault, she's just a toddler so I picked her up and took her to the kitchen to clean off her face and hands. Nick followed me a minute later and began washing his own face and trying to get the pie off of his shirt.

"You can borrow one of my dads." I said, looking at him as he struggled with the stain.

"Thanks." Was all he said. I finished washing up Leah so she ran off to find my mom who probably had more pie to give her. I lead him in to my parents room and he stripped from his shirt while I found him a new one. I was expecting to turn around to see him in his white undershirt but instead, he was shirtless. I bit my lip and handed him the shirt. "Thank you." He said with a half smile, one that made the whole scene a lot more...I don't even know what to call it. Hot? Intense? It made me want to run out of the room and feel his lips on mine again at the same time. I began to walk out of room when I heard him call my name, I reluctantly turned around. Luckily, he had the shirt on. "Can you help get the pie out of my hair?" He asked with a slight laugh which was contagious.

I grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet. He had to sit down because of the height difference. As he sat on the toilet and I tried to wash out the pie in his hair, I noticed his eyes had a good view of my chest. I fumbled with the zipper of my sweatshirt and zipped it up. I saw him grin with his eyes looking up at me. He wasn't the serious 26 year old anymore that I was used to, he was a teenage boy all over again. I ran my fingers through his ruffled curls, they were more tame now with some water matting them down. Now it was mine turn to get my view without him noticing, I enjoyed the feeling of his hair beneath my fingers. It was soft and thick, almost endless. His hands landed on my hips and I quickly snapped out of my daze. I moved backwards and took few steps away, catching my breath to breathe in reality.

"There you go." I said as I tossed the cloth in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom quickly. His touch made me feel dizzy and weak, all I wanted to do was go lay down in my bed and that's what I did.

When I woke up, Leah we sitting beside me playing with the Nemo stuffed animal I keep in my room for her to play with. I looked around, I knew she wasn't in here alone and if she was someone was in big trouble. I slowly lifted my head and saw that my tv was on, someone else was definitely in here. The mess of curls poking out at the edge of my bed let me know Nick was sitting on the floor. I laid back down, not wanting him to know I was awake but soon enough, Leah blew my cover.

"Mi!" She yelled excitedly and Nick turned around. Leah was already on all four, in my face smiling and I began to laugh at her amusing antics.

"Hi Leah." I replied and tried to tame her hair. It wasn't a mop of curls but it was curly in the back, a trait she got from Nick.

"You okay?" Nick asked and I nodded. "Well we better go. Brandi is waiting downstairs. I told her we were coming to say good bye."

"Oh alright." I gave Leah a kiss. "I love you."

"Luv." Leah said unclearly but I knew what she was saying. She climbed off the bed and walked out of my room, her hand waving in the air.

"Bye." Nick said, not moving.

"Bye." I replied quietly. He began to walk out of my room and I let my head fall in to my pillow.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say, his body in the doorway of my room. "But I couldn't help myself any longer." He finished and walked out the door.

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out any thoughts of him but I couldn't. His lips, his touch, his voice, and his confessions wouldn't leave me alone. Eventually, I fell asleep but only to dream of him. I dreamed of him lips on mine, his warm hands against my skin and his hair between my fingers. I felt like I hadn't slept when I woke up the next morning but that didn't matter. I had to watch Leah today. I slowly got out of bed, through on some sweats, a long sleeve shirt and brushed my teeth. I needed a shower but I didn't have enough time so I pulled my hair in to a pony tale and called it good. I knew I looked like a mess but I felt like a mess so I didn't really care. When I got to my sisters, she was walking around the house like normal; uneasy. She wasn't running late but she had to act like she was. She went on and on about how to watch Leah, like I never had before. I nodded like I was listening but most of the time I wasn't. I did listen when she started talking about how Nick was acting weird when they got home. She was surprised when he didn't ask for sex and he didn't kiss her before he left for work. Guilt overcame my body but I couldn't let it show. Most of what happened yesterday came to a surprise to me and I didn't know how to handle it, I still don't.

"Are you feeling okay?" Brandi stops rambling and asks.

"Yeah, just tired." I answered, looking up at her.

"I can tell. Well I better go. Call me if you need me." Brandi said and she was out the door.

I walked in to the living room where Leah was playing in the gated area and I sat on the floor.

"It's just you and me." I said to her.

The day went by as it usually did. We watched Sesame Street, she took her nap, we had lunch, I gave her a bath and we played until Nick got home. I had the choice to go home or stay at that point, that usually depended on Nick's plan for his evening. He had some work to do outside so I told him I would stay until he was done, at least that meant I wouldn't be around him too much. Nick kept to his word, he stayed outside and I stayed inside, it felt better that way. Everything was great until I looked in the corner in my eye to see Leah standing up in her rocking chair and then tipping over face first in to the window ledge. Her pain filled cry let me know I didn't get there fast enough. I picked her up quickly and held her in my arms, not looking at the damage yet. I pulled her close and tried to rock her.

"It's okay, it's okay Leah." I tried but she kept crying. I sat her on the couch and pulled away. Above her eye was bleeding badly, blood dripping down in to her eye and down her nose. I grabbed her quickly and ran outside, not caring if I didn't have shoes on and if it was cold. "Nick! Nick!"

"Hold on." I heard him yell back, he was in the barn.

"No. Leah's hurt." I screamed back, tears starting to spill over as I listened to her cry. It broke my heart to hear her cry, especially like this and knowing I let this happen to her. I sat down on the snowy steps, holding her close and rubbing her back. I saw Nick come out of the barn and once he saw me sitting on the porch clutching on to his daughter, he broke out in to a run.

"Get up Miley, get her in the house." He commanded. I made my way in to the house and sat her down on a chair, grabbing a paper towel to wipe some of the blood that was now running down her entire face. "What happened?"

"She fell off the rocking chair." I explained while trying to calm her down.

"Go get a wet wash cloth." He suggested and listened. He held on to Leah and inspected her eye. "We have to take her in to a hospital, she needs stitches." I heard him say as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry." I said, more tears coming now.

"It's not your fault Miley. Every kid gets hurt eventually." He replied and grabbed the cloth, holding it on to the cut. "We'll call Brandi and your mom on the way, let's grab her bag and get her in the car."

I did as he said, grabbing a carton of ice cream on the way out. It helped a little bit in the car, she tried focusing on the ice cream but she was still upset and I'm sure it still hurt. I looked at Nick who was driving much faster than the speed limit. I couldn't really tell if he was mad or not. He wasn't an easy person to read.

"Are you going to call Brandi? I can if you want." I asked.

"No." He replied simply.

"What?"

"We're going to do this. We'll call her afterwards." He said and I looked at him shocked. I didn't fight back, even though I knew it was wrong. I was still little Miley, the one who listened to what everyone said, especially Nick. I've never argued with him. I've always just listened and did what he said, too nervous to say something back. I sat back in my seat and kept rubbing Leah's leg, everything was changing and it wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's POV

I watched Miley hold Leah tightly, Leah's head deep in her chest. Miley looked like Jacqueline Kennedy, brave but covered in blood of the one she loved the most. Her dark hair fell down her shoulders and on to Leah's head, almost hiding Leah from the germs of the emergency room. Her body rocked slightly, I noticed she did this the day Leah was born. She had a natural rhythm of her hips every time she held Leah and Leah knew it, it calmed her. Miley's blue eyes caught mine and I saw the worry in her eyes. It was time for her to grow up; with or without my help. I know she loves Leah and Leah always calls for Miley to save her, this is how it should be.

After an hour in the waiting and another hour of room waiting for a doctor, they wrapped Leah in a blanket like a mummy so she was restrained. They promised she couldn't feel a thing but most kids do not like being restrained; Leah was definitely one of them. She screamed and thrashed around, Miley held on to her tightly. By the time it was over they were both crying and ready to go home. I didn't blame them.

"How about some ice cream?" I suggested as we walked out of the hospital.

"Do you want some ice cream honey?" I heard Miley ask Leah and then she nodded. After buckling Leah in her seat and then getting in the car, I saw Miley looking at me.

"You okay?" I asked, turning on the car to act like everything was okay.

"Why did you make me do that?" She questioned, tears in her eyes once again. I didn't want to see her cry. Maybe I let Brandi cry but that's because she cries over anything and I can't do anything about with her. I looked away but I still knew she was crying. There was a new ache in my heart. The ache I felt when I saw pictures of my mother who passed away when I was eight. I grabbed her hand but she pulled it away quickly. "Stop Nick."

After that the car ride was quiet and Miley got in the back after I grabbed ice cream at McDonalds. When I pulled in to our driveway, she collected up Leah's diaper bag and her purse. I watched her put it in her car and then she grabbed Leah out of her car seat. All I could was watch her, I knew better than to try and talk to her. She was different from Brandi. It was pointless to try and stop her, she was upset and that was that. Before I got out of the car, she was gone and so was Leah. I knew I was starting mayhem but I couldn't help it. I knew her since she was in elementary school but as she grew up in to a teenager, she had features I began to adore. Her humor in all the sarcastic replies she had, she was beautiful, smart and caring in so many ways it made her own head spin. She was a girl that it was hard not to like. Call me sick or twisted, I'm infatuated with her.

Miley's POV

It was finally December 31st and I was ready for the new year. 2011 hadn't been so great. I put on the jeans that fit the tightest, hugging my rear end and thighs. Next was a long sleeve shirt with a tank top under it. I never wore anything revealing, just clothes that showed the outline of the curves I had. I curled my hair and wore my usual Miley necklace, hoop earring and bracelet from my 18th birthday. I put on a small amount of makeup, never a fan of the stuff or the large amount some people put on. When I glanced in the mirror, I was satisfied. After slipping on my Ugg boots I was ready to go have a good time and avoid Nick as much as possible.

Brandi and Nick picked me up around 8, leaving Leah with my parents. The good thing about Nick and I, is we never talked. Most of the time we didn't even say hi or bye to each other so now that I didn't even want to talk to him, Brandi didn't notice. I hadn't talked to him since the Leah incident because I didn't understand why he made me go through that. Brandi would have dealt with it better and it's her daughter. We drove to Kim's, whose party had a good turn out and a lot of food. Mmm party food, control yourself Miley.

I knew most of the people at the party, mainly my oldest brother and sisters friends for the past 8 years. I talked to a couple of them and someone else caught my eye. He was tall, about 6 ft with blonde hair. I didn't recognize him at first but when he was a little bit closer, I realized he was Kim's brother in law who was 2 years younger than I am. Liam was his name I believed. He made his way closer to me and bumped in to me, if you asked me I think he did it on purpose.

"Oh sorry." I heard him mumble as he looked up. "Hi."

"Hey." I replied, trying to act like I didn't notice him trip himself to look like it was an accident.

"You're Brandi and Cody's sister right?" He asked and I nodded. "Miley right?"

"Yup. Liam?" I questioned, playing his game.

"That's me." He said with a smile. "What are you drinking?"

"Pepsi.""Oh come, there's plenty of alcohol you can get your hands on. It's New Years Eve." He laughed.

"I'm good." I replied, turned off slightly.

"That's fine. Do you want to go sit down? Some of the performances are starting." He suggested.

"Umm." I looked around for Nick and Brandi but they weren't in sight. "Why not?" I said with a smile and followed him to the large leather couch. We watched the most popular stars of the year perform and talked during commercials. He turned out to be a normal guy. He played sports and liked music. I was glad I sat down to talk to him until Nick sat down with us too. He gave me a strange look and then looked at Liam.

"Hey dude." He said casually, shaking hands with Liam. I wanted to rolls my eyes.

"Hey what's up?" Liam said, not noticing a thing. I glanced at the clock 11:57. Of course Nick came right before midnight incase Liam tried anything.

"You're dad is having some trouble with the freezer in the garage, he asked if I could send you up." Nick explained and smiled.

"Oh." Liam replied, glancing at me and then Nick. "Yeah thanks man. I'll be right back Miley."

"Okay." And he was gone. I looked at Nick who laughed.

"Little punk."

"Jerk." I mumbled and got up.

"You're going to miss the ball drop." I heard Nick call out after me but I ignored him. I went upstairs, looking for a bathroom. All the nervous sipping on drinks while talking to Liam was catching up to me. When I finally found the right door, I went to walk but someone was right behind me and pushed me forward. I grabbed the counter top to make sure I didn't fall at the sudden push.

"Nick I swear-

"It's me." Liam said with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry." I said nervously.

"I was hoping to uh, you know, get a kiss at midnight?" He asked.

"Um Liam-" I began but someone knocked.

"Just a second." Liam answered.

"No open the door." The person said, and that person just happened to be Nick.

"Shit, that's my brother in law. Get out." I told Liam.

"But-" Liam started.

"No kiss, I just met you now get out before I get in trouble." I replied quickly, opening the door for him. Liam luckily went out but Nick grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't ever follow a girl in a bathroom, especially her." He said, glancing at me with a look in his eye I didn't recognize. I was getting used to all these new looks because usually his eyes were just eyes. Liam nodded and Nick let go, shoving Liam away slightly.

"Nick I didn't-"

"Just be quiet Miley." Nick dismissed me as he walked in the bathroom.

"What are you doing? You just told him not to follow a girl in the bathroom." I snapped.

"He's a boy, I'm a man." Nick replied, his reply made me roll my eyes. "And I can tell your dad you were in a bathroom with a boy."

"Oh shut up." I glared at him.

"Or I could spank you." He smirked, knowing that would get to me because I argue with Brandi about spanking Leah. What he didn't know, is his comment actually pleased me and caused me to laugh inside.

"Okay Nick." I scuffed back. He glanced at his phone.

"It's midnight." He said.

"Happy New Year." I said with a fake smile.

"You too." He replied and kissed me on the cheek. He quickly made his way out of the bathroom and shut the door. He was on his way to go kiss Brandi, no doubt and that hurt me more than I wanted it to. I finally went to the bathroom and made my way back downstairs. There was Nick, his arm around Brandi and they were laughing with another couple. Brandi kissed his cheek and he smiled at her, glancing up at me with the smile remaining on his face. I don't know what game he's trying to play but I know I'm losing.

A half hour after the ball dropped at midnight, we left the party. Liam didn't talk to me after that encounter with Nick. The last half hour consisted of me watching tv and listening to other conversations that I wasn't a part of. The car ride home was mainly listening to Brandi gossip about people she talked to and how dumb she thought they were. I tuned most of it out until she asked me a certain question.

"So Miley, did you get a kiss at midnight?" She asked jokingly with a laugh.

"Yes, I did." I answered back. Nick looked back at me in the rear view mirror, keeping his emotion still. Brandi didn't even ask who, she then moved on to asking when I got my boots. She didn't like them and thought it was best if I tried to return them. I looked at Nick who was glancing up at me again. If only she knew who I kissed, the joke would be on her. I smiled to myself and put my hand on my cheek where Nick kissed me.

_**A/N Sorry that it is short and a little boring. I tried doing it in Nick's POV but yeah…didn't turn out the greatest. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Oh and I made a twitter **_**NJisoffmychain **


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of days off from watching Leah, I found myself missing both Leah and Nick. Missing Leah was normal, missing Nick definitely was not. I tried to keep my mind away from him which was sometimes easy. I focused on school work and planning how 2012 was going to be a good year for me...somehow. So far, so good but that was only 6 days in to the year. I knew I had to watch Leah the next day and I caught myself being excited.

Next Day

Brandi had to work 2-9 which meant I could technically leave at 5 when Nick got home. If he was in a good mood I decided I would stay. The day went normally, I arrived at Brandi's around 1. Leah woke up when Brandi was leaving for work so I fed her lunch and then we played until we heard the front door open.

"Dada?" Leah asked excitedly. "Dada!" She called out, waiting for him to poke his head out from the entry way. I watched for him too and minutes later, he walked in to the kitchen where we could see him. He was wearing a sweat shirt and some work jeans that had plaster all over him, his typical work clothes.

"Hi Leah!" He replied and walked over to her play area. He bent down to her level and looked at me with a smile. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked, looking at me laughing and then looked at Leah. I laughed as she gave him a kiss.

"Dada!" Leah exclaimed again.

"Yeah Daddy's home." Nick said. "Any plans for dinner?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. I planned on staying here for dinner." I replied.

"Good. How about we go out to eat?" He said with a smile. I nodded, smiling slightly. "Cool. Let me go change my clothes and then we'll head out. Come on Leah, let's go change your diaper so we can take your aunt on a date."

The last word caught my attention. I looked at him as he walked away, I couldn't tell if was kidding or not. The feeling in my stomach made me want to run and empty out everything I hadn't eaten that day. I wasn't hungry anymore. I went in the bathroom and brushed my hair, now self conscious of how I looked. So what if this was a 'date', I sure didn't look like I was going on one. Well I wasn't. This isn't a date.

"It's not a date." I told myself out loud and then walked of the bathroom, taking a deep breath.

In the car~

"So where would you like to go?" Nick asked. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and a clean pair of jeans. He actually tamed his hair too, he looked handsome I will admit.

"Anywhere is fine." I said quietly.

"Oh come on Miles, you pick tonight. Anywhere in the state." He laughed.

"What do you feel like eating?" I questioned, trying to get some help.

"Steak." He answered.

"Outback?" I asked/answered.

"Is that where you would like to go?" He asked, looking at me and then looking back at the road.

"Sure." I replied.

"Because we're only going where you want to go. Tonight's your night." He explained and I looked at him.

"Nick." I said, in a tone that he knew what I meant. This wasn't normal, nor right.

"Just go with it Miley." He tried and so did I.

"Yes, I want to eat there."

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile and turned the radio to a station he knew I would like. We stayed quiet until we got to the restaurant where he made sure to grab Leah's diaper bag and hold the door open for me since I was carrying Leah. He never did this for Brandi. He wasn't treating me how he treated his own wife. The dinner was great and he did his best to carry out conversations throughout the entire meal which I knew wasn't easy with me. I tried to keep busy, taking bites and feeding Leah; mainly avoiding eye contact with him.

"You look very pretty today." He said randomly. I finished the bite I was taking and mumbled a 'thank you'. I was wearing my normal Aeropostale sweatshirt, jeans and Ugg boots. "I see the girls in your grade at the store or in town. They all look trashy or covered in make up, I'm glad you're not like that. You look beautiful without the make up and the clothes you wear still make you look sexy." He licked his lips. I blushed and glanced at Leah, acting like she needed her mouth wiped. "Do you think so?"

"What?" I asked confused. He gently took the cloth out of my hand and set it down. I sat back, resting in to the booth and looked at him.

"Do you think you okay?" He questioned.

"Okay? Yes. Good? No." I answered honestly.

"Well I didn't mean it like that. You do look good." He replied. "Why don't you think so?" I shrugged and he looked at me, giving me the 'Nick' look that I'm used to. The one that makes you want to spill your guts because you get the feeling he knows what you did wrong.

"I eat too much." I answered back.

"No you don't. You eat a healthy amount." He said.

"I have a big butt, big thighs." I went on, my eyes drifting away from his.

"I love your ass." He replied with a laugh.

"Inappropriate answer." I laughed back.

"Well I do. It's not too big, trust me. It's perfect." He said with a smile, of course not a smile with his teeth showing but the cute smile I rarely see where it's a half grin. "Well are you ready to go?"

"Yup. All done Leah?" I asked, turning to Leah.

"All done." She repeated, putting her hands up for me to wash them.

After that, we simply went home and played with Leah. Nick had some work to do in the garage which gave me some time to breathe and collect myself. 8 o'clock rolled around and it was time for Leah to get ready for bed. I put on her pj's and Nick read her a story. After she was asleep, Nick put in a movie and we sat on the couch. I glanced at my phone and realized Brandi would soon be home which meant Nick's attention wouldn't be on me. He would be quiet and most likely grumpy Nick that Brandi would fight with or love up on which annoyed me now deep in my stomach. It was only 8:30 now, we had another hour until she would be home. I might as well enjoy it. I turned my head slightly, looking at Nick who was a foot away from me on the couch. He saw me looking at him and gave me a smile. He shifted his body so it was closer to me. He grabbed my hand which was laying on my thigh. He intertwined his fingers with mine and laid it back on my leg. I liked the feeling of his warm hand. It wasn't soft but it felt nice...I felt protected. I saw his lips turn in to a smile.

"Your hands are always this warm huh?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry. Leah didn't like it either when I would touch Brandi's stomach." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, I like it." He said with a comforting smile and I relaxed.

"Truth or Dare." He asked.

"Truth." I replied.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"2. Your turn."

"Truth." He said.

"When did you lose your virginity?" I asked.

"16. Since you asked such a personal question, are you a virgin?" He questioned.

"Yes Nick." I replied as I let go of his hand.

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that. You look like you'd slap me if I said no." I said, looking at the tv.

"Because you're not that kind of girl." He explained and I rolled my eyes. "Look at me Miley." I didn't. He moved so he was blocking most of the tv. "I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"What if you hurt me?" I snapped.

"I'm going to try not to."

"You're married to my sister Nick. Someone's going to get hurt and the odds are it's me! I'm the one who always gets put last."

"Not this time." He replied.

"And how do you think you're going to do that?"

"I don't know yet Miley but I promise I won't let you get hurt. I'll figure something out. Just trust me okay?" He tried.

"Okay." I simply agreed.

"Dare."

"Go smear peanut butter on your face and let Cooper lick it off." I said smiling slightly. I saw Nick make a disgusted face but he smiled as he got up. I watched him walk to the kitchen and prepare for Cooper, the dog. After smearing peanut butter on his cheeks, he walked back in to the living room and laid on the floor. Cooper instantly ran up to him but he hesitated. Within seconds, he was licking the peanut butter off Nick's face and Nick was laughing which made me bust out laughing. I covered my mouth with my hand to make sure I didn't wake Leah. Nick got up and gave me a disgusted look.

"That was nasty!" He stated.

"It was hilarious." I replied, still laughing a little.

"Your turn and you better pick dare." He said, walking to the bathroom to wash his face. I sat on the couch, contemplating if I really wanted to pick dare. Nick was unpredictable. I wasn't sure if he would pick some silly dare or a personal one that I would really like to chicken out on. I didn't know why I got so bothered about him asking if I was a virgin or not, probably just the fact that he had to ask. I rubbed my eyes and watched Nick walk back over to the couch. "So dare?"

"Why not." I replied. He sat down next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist. I felt his touch on my hip where some skin was exposed from the position I was sitting in. I looked at him as I grew comfortable in his embrace. He looked me in the eyes for a couple seconds and then he told me my dare.

"Kiss me." He dared and I did. The courage sprung through my body as I leaned towards him and pressed my lips against his. His smooth lips moved against mine and his hand rubbed my side. I felt his tongue slowly sliding over my bottom lip and I pulled away. "That's okay." He reassured. His strong arms pulled me in to his lap so I was straddling his waist. I wiggled in his lap, uncomfortable at first. His frame was much larger than mine. His arms moved down my sides and cupped my butt. He let out a laugh and kissed me again. "Are you okay with this?"

"I guess." I replied, unsure of what I felt was okay. My whole body was pulsating, my blood felt like it was 105 degrees as it shot through my body. My stomach had a million butterflies in it but I also felt dizzy. He gave me a couple more pecks on the lips and nothing more.

"I won't hurt you." He said.

"I know you won't on purpose." I replied, looking down at his chest which was heaving up and down. He was out of breath too.

"Tell me when I'm making you anything but happy okay? My goal is to make you happy and that's it." He explained and I nodded. He gently laid me down on the couch, resting my head on the pillow. His light dark pink lips planted a soft kiss on my forehead and then he covered me up with a blanket before he sat down in the recliner. He had to make everything look innocent for Brandi who would be home any minute.

**A/N There we go, sorry that it was still short but I had to stop there. I planned on writing more today but I can't. I feel like total hell but I found out I am expecting a baby girl. Thank goodness it's not another boy! Lol thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. I will try to post before the New Year but I will make no promises. Happy Holidays!**

**Twitter is Njisoffmychain **


	6. Revised 6

Everything after that 'date' night was great. Nick always raced home after work to catch some extra minutes alone with me before Brandi would be home. One night he kissed me when she was in the laundry room, only steps away from seeing us. The thrill it gave me was almost as good as his kiss. I began to enjoy every touch, glance and kiss I recieved; even if it only lasted a second. Leah was having much more fun now. When Nick would get home from work he wouldn't focus on staying outside or on the computer, he would hang out with Leah and I. We would play outside, make cookies or just sit on the couch having fun. Thank goodness she couldn't talk and say "I saw daddy kissing Aunt Miley." That would be a little hard to explain. Brandi didn't have any idea of what was going on. Nick and her were never happy go lucky all the time so the nights he wasn't interested in Brandi was nothing new to her. We didn't flirt or pay attention to each other when she was around. He still kissed her which now makes me feel sick to my stomach. Sometimes I wonder how he can kiss her. He says he likes me and I make him happier than she does so how does it feel to kiss her now? Then I remind myself that she is his, I'm just the girl on the side.

~Valentine's Day~

"Hello?" Brandi answered her phone.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Nothing, just making cookies for Nick." She answered in a happy tone.

"Oh?"

"I think he got me jewelry!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Why do you think so?" I questioned, now engaged in her gift. I sat down, biting my nails.

"I saw him putting a Helzberg bag in his truck this morning." She explained happily.

"Oh, that's cool." I replied.

"I had no idea he was going to actually give me something nice this year. Usually I'm lucky if I get flowers." She said annoyed now. I agreed with her, I knew the past of her gifts. "So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing of course. Sitting at home while mom and dad go to dinner later." I answered, I hated Valentines Day.

"Oh fun." She joked. "Well I better go. I want to get these cookies done before Leah wakes up from her nap. I'll call you tonight and tell you what I got!" She said happily.

"Okay, bye." I hung up.

Hours later

I sat on the couch with my bowl of left over manicotti. I planned on watching a movie and texting my single friends to talk about how much Valentines Day sucked. I was in my sweats and a comfortable sweat shirt, I just wanted to relax. Half way in to my movie I heard the dogs bark, I rolled my eyes thinking it was something outside. I continued to watch my movie until I saw a figure standing in the doorway. It was Nick. His hair was in a tangled mess, a hole in his jeans and a sweatshirt that had paint on it but he held a dozen roses and a gift bag which made the presentation very cute. I smiled and sat up.

"Hi." I stated simply.

"Hey you." He replied smiling. He walked over to the couch and kissed my head, handing me the roses. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Thanks you too." I said with a blush. I lay the flowers down on the coffee table and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to give you a gift." He replied and handed me the bag. I glanced at him for a couple seconds and then I pulled out the tissue paper until I reached a box. It was a box covered in purple velvet...a Helzberg box. I let the velvet slip out of my fingers and handed the bag back to him. Before I could even control myself, the tears began to spill from my eyes.

"Miley what's wrong?" He asked, I shook my head and looked away, trying to wipe my eyes. "Miley?"

"She thinks that's hers Nick." I said.

"What?"

"Brandi saw the original bag, she knew you bought jewelry. She's expecting it." I explained, trying to keep the tears from coming down again.

"But I got it for you." Nick tried, his voice quiet.

"I can't Nick." I felt bad for refusing it but I couldn't take it. "She'll know it's from you and everything will explode."

"Miley I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me, my head fell in to his chest. That's all it took, the tears started again and there was no stopping them. He rubbed my back and repeated that he was sorry. The tears eventually stopped and he let me go. "I'll make it up to you."

"It's not your fault." I replied, putting my head in my hands.

"It is. This is all my fault and I will fix it." I felt the couch move and he walked out of the room. As I felt his presence disappear, my heart and head ached. I wanted his arms back around me. I wanted to rip open the bag and wear what he got me but the bag was gone. He was gone. I looked at the dozen roses and knew that they were all I had left of him. I picked them up and smelled the beautiful scent they held. It was my second favorite scent. The first was the smell of Nick. Brandi hated his strong deodorant but when I caught a whiff of it, it made me want to fall in to his arms. There was a spot on their couch that smelled like him, I would sit their during the day while watching Leah.

I finished my movie while eating ice cream and then put my roses in some water. I took them in to my room and set them on my dresser, they were beautiful. I turned on my ipod and listened to it loudly, drowning out the sound of all of my problems. All I could hear was Adele and all I could smell were the roses.

The next day I walked in to Brandi's house, looking forward to just spending time with Leah. I knew she could cheer me up somehow after I spent the night with tears threatening to spill and my mind focused on the 5 senses of Nick. His deep brown eyes, his strong deodorant that made him not even need cologne, his soothing voice, the warmth of his touch and the taste of him after he kisses me. Nothing could get him off my mind, his daughter would only remind me of him but at least she would remind me of the good things.

"Hi Leah!" I said happily, picking her up out of her gated area.

"Mi!" She called as she waved. I laughed and walked in to the bathroom where I knew I would find Brandi getting ready for work. "Mama."

"Hi Leah. Hi Miley." She greeted then stopped abruptly. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Look what he got me!" She showed me the necklace that had a heart shaped pendant dangling from the chain. It read the word 'beautiful' in elegant cursive writing. I bit my lip, starring at the necklace knowing it was mine. I just wanted to try it on somehow, know what it felt to have it on and know how it would look on me.

"Very pretty." I fake smiled. "Come on Leah I need to have some breakfast." I quickly walked away, wanting to distract myself before my mind let me get upset. It was hard not to notice the necklace every time Brandi was in my view. After I finished eating I went in the living room to play with Leah, avoiding Brandi at all costs. Thankfully she left minutes later, a smile on her face with the word 'beautiful' around her neck.

Brandi came home before Nick that day but he was in tow minutes later. He tried to catch my eye but I made sure not to make eye contact. He looked tense, maybe this situation was finally getting to him too. He didn't try to touch me or kiss me when Brandi left the room. He didn't flirt or wink at me. The only thing he did was ask me to stay for dinner, they were having chicken taco's so I decided to stay an extra hour. We talked and I played with Leah, she was always entertaining to eat with.

"Katie will be here on Thursday." Brandi spoke, reminding me that my cousin was coming to visit from California.

"Oh yeah. What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"She wants to go to Canada, go drinking you know?" She laughed and looked at Nick. "So can you watch Leah for the weekend?"

"Umm I can on Saturday night and Sunday." Nick replied.

"I...I can whenever he can't. I don't have plans." I said. Nick sent me a smile and then looked down at his plate.

"Okay good. That should work out great then." Brandi finished with a smile. I knew the week with Katie would just be stressful but Brandi would enjoy every minute of it.

~The next weekend~

Brandi wanted to leave for Canada Friday afternoon so I was in charge of Leah. Nick said he had plans and things to do until later that night. I listened to Brandi whine that she wasn't sure if we could handle Leah even though she knew we were fully capable. She then rambled about what to feed her the next couple days and what clothes fit her, things I already knew of course since I watched Leah almost every day. She cleaned the guest room for me to stay in so I set my bags in the room as Brandi said her goodbye to Leah. Once Brandi left Leah and I put in Little Mermaid and ate leftover spaghetti. To my surprise, she yelled out 'Daddy'.

"Hi sweetie." Nick called out as he walked towards us. He gave Leah a kiss on the head and then walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek. "I see you two already are breaking the rules, eating in the living room." He laughed and I blushed. "Where's daddy's spaghetti?"

"There's some more left in the fridge." I replied, looking up at him. He smiled and walked away.

We all ended up watching Little Mermaid together and then Nemo which was mine and Leah's favorite. Leah mostly stayed on the floor since she would randomly play throughout the movie. I sat on one side of the couch and Nick was on the other side but halfway through the movie that changed. I noticed him looking at me and he gave me a smile, patting his lap. I ignored it and looked back at the movie. I saw him move in the corner of my eye but I kept my eyes glued to the tv. His warm hands ran up my shirt until he could firmly grab under my arms. He pulled my body towards his so that I was sitting on his lap, my back against his chest. I sighed in defeat, resting my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel his chest move up and down as he breathed and the sweet smell of his skin filled my nose; I could almost fall asleep. However, when I felt his fingers crawling in to my shirt and rubbing my bare skin I was wide awake. The new sensation kept me on high alert, it didn't tickle but it tingled where ever his fingers traveled on my stomach and sides. When Leah noticed our cuddling position she wanted up also. I pulled her in to my lap and she laid down on my chest, her head using my boobs as a pillow.

"She's not the only one who likes those." Nick whispered, laughing softly. I reached down and pinched his side to shut him up. Soon enough, Leah was asleep and the movie was over. I slowly got up and carried her in to bed, tucking her small body in her large pool of blankets to keep her warm in the winter night. I felt Nick behind me, watching as I rubbed Leah's forehead to make sure she was fast asleep. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Would you like some dessert?" He asked, Nick loved sweets. I smiled and nodded so we walked to the kitchen. He pulled out some brownies, ice cream and fudge. I watched him warm the brownies then top them with ice cream and warm fudge. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the whip cream to add to his dessert idea. He smiled as I squirted on the whip cream and then squirted some in my mouth with a laugh. He laughed too but quickly covered the noise with a kiss. I pushed on to my tippy toes to get deep in to the kiss and he noticed. His tongue ran over my lips, licking off the last of the whip cream. I finally opened my mouth, his tongue finding the inside of my mouth and licking every inch he could reach. I began to suck on his bottom lip which caused him to push his waist in to my mind. I felt his hardened member press against me, startling me to say the least. I broke the kiss, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Sorry." He said quietly, blushing to my surprise. My arms wrapped around his neck and I gave him a kiss to let him it was okay. "I know you don't like sleeping upstairs alone. Would you like to sleep down here with me?" He asked, rubbing my sides.

"Umm." I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to spend time with him but not in the bed he sleeps in with his wife. "I..I don't know Nick."

"That's okay." He replied, I could tell he was disappointed.

"How about we sleep upstairs in the guest room?" I suggested and I watched for his reaction, it was a smile.

"That sounds like a good plan." He replied. "Come on." He grabbed our bowls and lead me upstairs to the guest room. "I forgot the bed was slightly smaller than mine...that's okay. I just get to be close to you now right?"

"Yes Nick." I replied with a laugh. I sat on the bed and grabbed my bowl of dessert. "What do you think of Kate?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"She blonde, nice boobs, large butt." I said, giving him a look.

"Oh...I don't know Miles. She's cute but she's not..."

"Now what?" I questioned.

"Not like you." He replied. I rolled my eyes, finding it as something he's trying to say to sound sweet. "I mean it Miley. She's not innocent like you. She shows off her body, acts like a dumb blonde that sets a bad rep for all blonde girls, I can just tell she's slutty. You're not like that." Nick explained. I let my head rest against the wall to take in what he said. I always thought guys liked girls who exposed themselves, wore thongs and let guys know they had a chance with them. Nick sat next to me and put his hand on my leg, rubbing it up and down to warm the skin beneath it. "You're pure and innocent, I like that."

"I guess." I replied.

"Sorry if I ever creep you out talking like that." He mumbled. "I'm sure it's weird hearing me talk about your body or you being innocent when I've been like an older brother to you all your life."

"It's okay." I shrugged. "Most of the time it's really sweet." I kissed him on the cheek. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I'm ready to lay with you if that's what you're asking." Nick said with a laugh. I climbed out of the bed and grabbed some pj's, contemplating how to get dressed. I wasn't sure if I should be provocative and change in front of him or be 'unfun' and walk in to another room. I decided to stand by the end of the bed that reached my hips so he couldn't see much. I turned around, lowered my pants and quickly put on my pajama pants. Next was my shirt, I slipped off my long sleeve shirt and pulled over a t-shirt then I took off my tank top. "Smooth."

"Hush up." I laughed, throwing my clothes in to my bag. I watched Nick rise from the bed, lower his pants and take off his shirt to leave himself in just boxers. My eyes went straight to him toned stomach that I knew once held a 6 pack, it wasn't as perfect as it was in high school but he still looked good. His biceps were another story, still large and impressive. "Aren't you going to get cold?"

"Nope. I'll stay warm with our body heat." He joked and walked over to me, looking at my tight pajama shirt that hugged my hips and breasts. His hands landed on my hips and his fingers traveled under my shirt. His intentions weren't clear; his fingers climbed up my sides until it reached my bra. I wasn't sure what to do or say, I just looked in his eyes because he was starring in to my eyes. His hands slid past the cups of my bra causing my breath to quicken. He found the front clasp of my bra and undid it, causing my breasts to fall. His eyes broke contact with mine and he looked down. "You shouldn't sleep in that." He said with a smile. I blushed and took off my bra.

"And just how did you know I wore bras with a clasp in the front?" I asked.

"I've seen you're laundry, I'm a guy I check out bras and panties when they are in view." He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and climbed in bed. He climbed in and got under the covers, covering me up. "Is it okay if I.." He trailed off, I don't think he was sure how to finish. I nodded, realizing for once maybe he was the nervous one too.

I felt the bed shift, his body slid closer to mine. I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him and it felt like we couldn't get any closer. His head was right behind mine, I think he was even on my pillow. I could feel his warm body against me and I was relaxed for once. After a couple minutes of talking I don't remember what happened next because I was fast asleep in his arms. I had never fallen asleep so quickly in my life and I never wanted him to let me go.

**A/N Hope everyone had a great New Year! I only proof read this once so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, hopefully you get the point ha. Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to see Nick's sleeping body next to mine. He was on his side facing me with his hair sticking up in every direction and his lips were closed shut, he almost looked like he was pouting in his sleep. I smiled and watched him sleep until I fully woke up. I stretched my knees and wiped my eyes; trying to pass time for him to wake up. I wasn't sure what time it was but I was surprised I was awake before him and Leah. After what seemed like forever, I was bored and let my mind wander. My hands went under the covers until I felt his warm skin, first his smooth belly that didn't have much hair thankfully and then my hands met the fabric of his boxers. I hesitated for a moment but then let my hand crawl in to the 'forbidden' area that I have never even came close to before.

My hand went lower until I reached his member that was surprisingly hard. I looked at his face to check if he was awake but he was still sound asleep. My hand wrapped around him, feeling the width of the part of him I had never seen. I let my hand slide up and down to feel the length, it was hard to tell exactly how big or small he was but it didn't feel small at all. It felt plenty big for what it needed to do really. I let my mind drift off to when I would get too see his most intimate part in action...on me. I smiled and licked my lips.

"Miley?" I heard Nick speak. I jumped and tried to jerk my hand away but he stopped me. "You're fine but just what are you doing?"

"Exploring." I replied with a blush which only caused him to laugh and the smile remained on his face. He put one of his arms around me and one behind his head.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I'm technically not seeing anything." I stated, letting my hand wrap around him again.

"Oh well I can change that." He stated with a wink and began to reach down for the sheets.

"No!" I almost yelled. "I mean...not right now."

"Have you ever seen a mans-"

"Yes." I answered but Nick gave me a questioning look. "In health class." I finished and he chuckled.

"Okay, not right now then but don't act so afraid." He replied and kissed my head. "This is a nice way to wake up." He finished, looking down at his lap where my hand was sliding up and down his cock where his precum made the action easier.

"Never done this before so..." I trailed off.

"Well you're doing just fine." He commented and I kept doing what I was doing until I heard Leah's soft cry from downstairs.

"I better get down there." I said, removing my hands from his pants. I heard him groan but he nodded his head. I wiped my hand off on the blanket and ran down the stairs for Leah.

I picked Leah up from her crib, changed her diaper, let her try and go the bathroom on the toilet and then I set her in her high chair for breakfast.

"Nick!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What?" I heard him reply.

"Can you come make breakfast?"

"Yes just go wait in the kitchen." He told me and I stood by the stairs, waiting to see if he was actually coming down. He did and when he reached the bottom of the stairs to see me standing there he was quite embarrassed. I looked down his body that still was only covered in boxers but the boxers had a large bulge in them. I giggled and his face turned red. "I thought I said to wait in the kitchen." He mumbled.

"Oh...you did. Sorry." I laughed and went to the kitchen. "Oh Leah your daddy is funny."

~Minutes Later~

"Good morning Leah." Nick said as he walked in to the kitchen with a t-shirt in addition to his boxers now. He kissed Leah on the head. "Would you like some pancakes missy?"

"Num nums." Leah agreed with a smile, kissing Nick again.

Nick made the pancakes while Leah and I snacked on fruit. I would glance up at Nick to see him watching me over his shoulder. I still wasn't used to seeing the smile he gave me lately. Nick set down our plates that he made for us.

"Heart!" Leah exclaimed. I looked at her confused and then I looked down at our plates which had heart shaped pancakes on them.

"You're right baby girl, hearts." I replied with a smile. "Thanks Nick."

"You're welcome." He said with a kiss. "Leah do you want to go see Nana later?"

"Nana?" Leah asked happily.

"How about we go somewhere tonight?" Nick asked me and I nodded. "Nana's it is Leah."

I smiled to myself. This was definitely the best morning I have had in a long time. Leah and Nick were the two people who made me the happiest I could be and so far, today was perfect. Plus, knowing Nick wanted to take me out tonight was even better. I wondered where he'd take me since we can't do much without Leah. If someone ran in to us hanging out it would be kind of hard to explain. I tried to tell myself not to worry about, to let Nick figure it out. All I needed to do was relax and have a good time while I had him to myself.

~Later that Night~

After telling my mom I had a friend to hang out with and Nick told my parents he had to help his brother fix his truck, we were set to go. My mom wanted Leah to spend the night so I had Nick all to myself. Nick decided to take me to a mall an hour away where it's not likely that we will run in to someone we know. I had been to the mall before, it had a movie theatre, great restaurants and of course plenty of stores to shop at. I was excited to go there but I was mostly excited to get more alone time with Nick. He held my hand the entire drive to the mall and when we sat down at a table for dinner, he held my hand across the table. I had never seen him do this with Brandi. He usually just kept his mouth full of food so he wouldn't have to talk much or he would keep his eye on the tv with the game on. He was different with me which felt good to be honest. I didn't want to be treated like any other girl. I wanted to be treated like the only girl he was interested in because I wanted that to be true.

"How's your food?" He asked.

"Very good. Yours?"

"Fantastic." He said with a smile. I laughed quickly at his happy mood. "Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Sure. The Hunger Games came out yesterday." I said, finishing my sentence with a smile.

"We'll have to see that one then. At least it looks good, unlike Twilight." He mumbled.

"I think you will like it."

I finished my burger and of course Nick was already done. We paid and left to make our way through the wall. I smiled when I felt Nick nudge my hand as we walked, I let my fingers intertwine with Nick's. It felt good to hold his hand in public, to feel like he was actually mine. As we walked by Victoria's Secret, I pulled on his hand to direct him to the store. I saw him look at me uneasily but he followed me inside.

"I feel like a pervert in this store." He whispered to me.

"I just want some underwear." I replied and made my way to the desired section. There was underwear thrown everywhere and Nick laughed as I sorted through it. After I picked up a couple...and set some down, he began to offer his opinion.

"That one." He mumbled as I picked up some lace pink heart hip huggers. I kept them in my hand and watched his eyes focus on the thongs.

"No way buddy, I don't understand how or why girls wear those." I replied as I began walking.

"Because they want to make their boyfriends horny." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear. I grabbed some t-shirts that I liked and a PINK sweat shirt.

When we reached the counter after waiting in the ridiculously long line, Nick handed the employee his credit card and I tried to grab it from him before she could.

"I wish my brother took me shopping." The blonde laughed as she took his card, smiling up at Nick.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I resisted. She was flirting with him. I watched Nick smile as he took his card back. I grabbed my bag and walked off, letting him catch up on his own time. Who knows, maybe he's still flirting with the bimbo. I didn't like walking alone, I didn't feel protected like I do when he walks with me. I felt vulnerable and alone in the busy mall full of strangers. When I was a couple feet away from the store, I turned around. Nick was in front of the store, frantically looking left and right. I watched him scratch the back of his neck as he scanned the mall. I sighed and raised one of my hands.

"Nick!" I called out. His head quickly turned towards me and he began to walk towards me.

"Miles I'm sorry, I just didn't want to say anything because she obviously could tell you were a lot younger than me." He explained and I nodded. He sighed and put his hand on my back, rubbing it softly. "I'm sorry baby girl."

"It's okay." I mumbled, melting at him calling me 'baby girl'.

"Let's go see that movie huh? I'll try not to interrupt it." He said with a small smile and I gave a laugh as he lead the way to the theatre.

I watched the movie intently, enjoying every minute of it. Nick didn't look bored either, he kept his hand in mine the entire hand; sometimes rubbing my hand with his thumb. I relaxed in to the movie seat contently. I felt safe and happy, I didn't want to leave the dark room with Nick. Sadly, the movie ended too soon. I wanted to watch it over again and spend more time with Nick in the dark room. We walked around to find a store with sweets and of course Nick found the store that had everything possible dipped in chocolate! I picked a chocolate covered rice krispie treat and Nick found numerous items that he wanted to take home. The drive at home was a nap for me. I fell asleep quickly and woke up as we pulled on to the road of Nick's house.

"Your driving always puts me to sleep." I said with a yawn.

"Do I drive like an old man or something?" He questioned.

"No, I'm not sure what it is." I laughed. "So did you like the movie?"

"It was surprisingly good. I liked it babe." He smiled and rubbed my leg as he turned in the driveway. "I behaved too, didn't try to kiss you once! Do I get a reward?"

"We'll see." I laughed. "I swear you get confused on who the teenager is sometimes."

"I just have a cute girl by me, I can't help myself!" He exclaimed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car with our bag of sweets. Nick followed behind me with my other bag and he opened the front door for me. I sat the bag down on the counter and flopped on to the couch. I heard Nick walk around the house for a couple minutes and then he was standing next to me.

"Tired?" He asked and I shrugged. He sat next to me and patted his lap. I straddled his waist and sat down on his lap to face him which caused him to smile. "Well hi."

"Hi." I laughed and gave him a kiss.

He quickly gave me another that lasted longer, I felt his lips begin to move across my lips and his fingers began to rub my sides. My shirt began to move up so his hands had access to my bare skin and my heart started to beat faster to feel his warm hands on my body. His lips left my mouth and landed on my cheek, then my jaw and down to my neck. I wiggled on his lap and his lips formed in to a smile against my neck.

"Can I take this off?" He suggested, tugging on my shirt. I nodded and he slipped my long sleeve shirt over my head. I took a deep breath and my chest came in to view, I realized this was the first time he was seeing me like this. Well it was the first time any boy had seen me like this. I couldn't recall a time he even saw me in a bathing suit since I was 15. I watched his eyes drift to where my mind was, his head then dipped down and he planted kisses on each of my breasts before he looked up at me. "You're beautiful."

"I feel under dressed now." I said with a blush and looked down at his sweat shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head and then took off his undershirt. I smiled at the sight of his smooth chest, my hands rose and began to slide down his chest. "Better."

"Good." Nick smiled and kissed me again. "Gosh Miley."

"Hmm?" I replied through a kiss.

"I want to...touch you very badly right now." He stated in a serious tone which almost made me laugh. I could tell he didn't want to says the wrong thing and scare me.

"Go ahead." I said, taking a deep breath and resting my arms around his neck. I rubbed the hair that was in reach, his curls knitting through my fingers. I felt his large hands cup my bra but then he pulled away. Seconds later, I felt my bra loosen and then fall, letting my breasts fall also. I watched his face change. He didn't smile...or pant. He just stared at my chest which began to make me feel self-conscious. His hands finally cupped my breasts and began to kneed them, his fingers massaged the skin between them. I bit my lip at the new sensation and I leaned forward slightly to put my head by his neck. I began to kiss his neck, enjoying the taste of his skin so much that I started to suck. I heard him moan and push my waist towards his. I lifted my head and started to kiss him which turned in to making out and he showed me the pleasure I could feel with his hands playing on my chest.

For the first time, I felt sexy. I felt that my body was enough for a guy to like. I didn't have to be embarrassed and try to hide a certain part with my arms. I could just relax with Nick and let him do what he wanted to me because I loved how it felt. The pleasure was one thing but just feeling comfortable with him was another. I loved feeling so close to him and the exposure wasn't uncomfortable, it was comforting to have his hands on my body. I felt safe and secure, like I would be here forever. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. I got to sleep with my bare chest against his. I think it's fair to say we equally enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a poke in the cheek and a giggle. When I opened my eyes I saw Leah staring back at me smiling excitedly. Her hand ran down my face and to my shoulder…my bare shoulder. I quickly got up and put my shirt on to cover myself up. Thankfully I only heard Nick chuckle as he made his presence known in the room. He scooped Leah up in his arms and sat down next to me.

"Well good morning." Nick smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I mumbled and kissed Leah's cheek. "Good morning cutie."

"I thought I would pick her up while you slept in and then when Brandi gets here everything's….normal you know?" He shrugged, turning on the tv as if he didn't wanted to look at me while he said that simple sentence but the way he said it changed it entirely. It was harsh, dry, and blunt.

I mumbled a 'mhmm' and made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. I poured a bowl of cereal for myself but ended up sharing with Leah since cereal is amazing in her eyes. Once the cereal was gone, she was back to sitting with Nick to watch tv and play with her toys so I went to clean myself up. All I could do was stand in the shower, letting the water fall down on to me and wash away what was left of last night and start fresh for today. I heard a knock on the door to interrupt my thoughts. He knew I was in the shower so I ignored him and tried to enjoy my shower. I eventually began to wash myself and try to pay attention to what I was doing so I could get out and relax with Leah.

"Miley?" I heard Nick call in to the bathroom.

"Yes Nick?" I sigh. I quickly began to rinse the shampoo out of my hair.

"I'm sorry if that bothered you, I just didn't want any questions when Brandi got home." He explained, walking in to the bathroom.

"It's okay. I just needed to wash off; I'll be out in a second."

"Are you sure? I wish I could have another night like last night with you Miles. I wish every night was like that but I can't right now."

"Right now?" I questioned. What was he talking about?

"Yes. I'll have more time with you soon but right now I have to figure this out so bear with me okay?" He finished, peaking his head in to the shower with his eyes staring straight in to mine. "Please?"

I nodded and kissed him. He left the bathroom after that. I never know what to think or say when he makes those comments. He's always made little comments to Brandi that have always made us on edge about what will come next for them. When he looked me in the eyes like that, I couldn't help but trust him. He was always one of those mysterious guys, you never know if you should trust them or not. I trusted Nick right now, I trusted him with my heart.

Brandi got home a couple hours later and she was definitely in a good mood. Her and Kate were giggling the second they walked in the door. She made herself look presentable for the weekend, wearing nice clothes, plenty of makeup and her hair was done perfectly. I'm sure Kate had a lot to do with that but enough about that bimbo.

"Hi sweetie." She Brandi cooed, wrapping her arms around Nick's waist to give him a kiss. Nick gave in to the kiss, smiling at her. Of course he did, they were married after all.

"How was your weekend?" He asked, watching Brandi and Leah interact. Brandi was much more excited to reunite than Leah was.

"We had so much fun." Brandi said shortly.

"Well what all did you guys do?" Nick asked, taking Brandi's bag to their bedroom.

"The usual; drinking, dancing and girl stuff. No need for details." Kate giggled. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun. Leah and I had a great time too huh?" Nick replied, scooping Leah up in his arms. I saw Nick glance over at me, I smiled and he smiled back.

"Well I better get going-

"Yeah what are you doing here anyways?" Kate interrupted me.

"I was helping Nick with Leah." I said slowly, wondering what Kate's problem was.

"I don't think he needs you, nor does he want you around all the time. Why would a grown man want a teenager around all the time? Don't you know when you're unwanted?" She snapped, stepping closer to me.

"What business of that is yours?" I asked.

"Excuse me but we need Miley here so you can back off or leave." Nick replied before I could say anything back.

"Nick-"Brandi started to object.

"No she is not going to treat your sister that way and you should be the one saying something Brandi. That's enough, not another word about or she can leave our house." Nick finished. That was the Nick I knew behind closed doors. He knew how to shut somebody up when he wanted to and he would surprise them at that. Brandi tried to use that against him, that everyone saw him as a sweet guy but he was mean to her at home. He only snapped at her when she was being awful to him, I never blamed him and I still don't. He began to walk off but I felt his hand brush across my back. I gave Leah a kiss, told her I loved her and left with a smile on my face. He was the first person to stand up for me.

2 Weeks Later

I snuggled in to Nick as we watched 'This is War' and he rubbed circles on my back under my shirt. I breathed in his scent which instantly made me relax. Now only if I could remember how he smelled forever. He kept me pressed close to him and he made sure to never loosen his grip. This is what I thought about every night as I tried to sleep. I would snuggle up to the sweat shirt he left behind one day, I would imagine his strong arms around me and I would remember his warmth.

"Do I have any flaws?" He questioned when the girl on the movie talked about the men's flaws.

"Not that I notice. I mean Brandi talks about them but none really bother me. You are a little gross when you eat, I will be honest about that."

"I'm gross when I eat? How?" Nick questioned, almost offended.

"I don't know, you'll eat anything and you mix it all up like a casserole. It's gross." I laughed.

"Well okay." He laughed too. "I'll have to work on that."

"No it's fine. It makes you, you. Do I have any flaws?"

"You're quiet but that's okay." He said with a smile and kisses me. "That's just you and it gives me more opportunities to kiss you." He finishes with another kiss.

I smile in to the kiss and deepen the kiss. Nick swiftly grabs my leg and pulls me so that I fell on my back in to the couch. His body went in between mine and I felt his weight comfortably press in to me. One of his arms held up his weight and the other slid up and down my side, letting me shirt ride up. I lifted my head, letting his tongue slip inside me and he took my shirt off quickly. I grabbed at his shirt and slipped it off his body, only breaking our kiss for a matter of seconds. My hands roamed over his chest and back, my nails scratching lightly up his sides which I found he liked.

His lips left mine and planted soft kisses down my neck and chest. He licked my breasts and between them, making a soft moan leave my lips that made me blush but made him chuckle softly. I ran my fingers through his hair and pushed his head down, letting him kiss my stomach. I felt his fingers begin to work on my pant buttons and I pulled him back up. "Slow down Nicholas."

"Sorry." He smiled and kissed me again. My hands rubbed every bare part of his body. His skin was warm and almost moist but not quite sweaty. His phone rang but he ignored it, but when it rang two more times he had to grab it off the floor. He kissed me for a couple more minutes and reluctantly climbed off of me and gave me a sad face that caused me to giggle. "I have to go."

"Aw man. I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned, hoping the answer would be a definite yes.

"I'll try babe." He kissed my cheek and got up, putting his shirt back on. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye." I said, sitting up on the couch to put my shirt back on awkwardly.

"Bye Miley." Nick said quietly, shutting the door.

-Only minutes later-

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey Miley." It was Brandi, these phone calls always go over real well. Sarcasm intended. "I'm sorry about the past couple weeks. I've been a lousy sister."

"It's fine." I said confused.

"How are you?" She asked normally.

"I'm fine, just working on schoolwork. You?"

"Well I'm worried but you can't tell anyone why okay?" She said in a tone that was in a fake worried but perky voice. She lives on the thrill of drama. I agreed to this of course, swearing to sister secrecy. "I think I may be pregnant."

"What?" My voice was probably louder than it should have been but shock is an understatement.

"I know! Totally out of the blue and I drank a lot with Kate 2 weeks ago. I'm so worried Miley." She gushed.

"Well take a test. Did you tell Nick?"

"I will and no not yet."

"Well take one and talk to him." I said and hung up.

Sue me if I'm the bad sister. She can blame her husband for that. He just tried to take my pants off and his wife just calls to say she may be pregnant? Who does he think he is? It's one thing to play with my emotions but to try to sleep with me after getting laid at home too? I don't think so. He said he was going to fix this, that I wasn't going to get hurt. Well I'm hurting and she's the one having sex with the guy I want. He's her husband though right? Not her fault. I'm just supposed to wait here while she gets pregnant and more happens between them? I am reaching my breaking point and something has to happen fast. Something big has to happen.

_A/N Hello, sorry for the wait. I will be trying to post sometime again this week but I can't guarantee that. I've got a newborn at home so bear with me. Thanks for reading and please review, I appreciate it! If you have any ideas for the story you can message me. Have a great weekend _


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since I've talked to Nick. I avoided him the best I could and I was doing very well at that. I left home whenever I knew that Nick, Brandi and Leah were coming over, I didn't reply to his texts or phone calls, and I watched Leah at my house and made sure I was the one taking her home when Brandi was home so I wouldn't have to talk to him. I saw him for a couple seconds twice but that was it, I got in the car when he started walking towards me. He finally gave up a couple days ago and I felt bad but until he changed what was going on, I couldn't fall for his eyes, touch and words anymore. The problem was, his birthday was coming up next weekend. Every year we go up north for the weekend to celebrate. I tried telling my parents I had school work to get done but they said I could do it on the 5 hour drive. I was stuck going to this 'celebration weekend' with Nick and Brandi, whether I wanted to or not.

-Friday-

"That's everything. All we need to do is grab the snacks out of the fridge and get Leah situated in her seat." My dad stated proudly in front of the packed cars.

"Can Leah and I ride with you and Mom? I don't want Leah in the back with our bags where I can't reach her very well." Brandi whined.

"I don't think that will be very comfortable for the three of you." My dad glanced at me and then back at Brandi. "The car seat won't fit with you and Miley in the back."

"Miley can ride with me." Nick spoke, resting against his truck looking hot…..I didn't say that.

"There we go. Miley can ride in the truck and there will be plenty of room for Leah and I. Hallelujah!" Brandi exclaimed and I groaned.

Nick smiled and turned around quickly, humming to the driver's seat. I glared at my Dad and he laughed, knowing I didn't like riding with Nick because he was awkward. Now my Dad didn't have a clue why I didn't want to ride with Nick. I grabbed my bag and climbed in Nick's truck. I set up my laptop and sat there quietly, restraining myself from looking at Nick. By acting busy, maybe he wouldn't talk to me.

"Oh come on, have some fun." Nick tried happily and rubbed my leg.

"I'd rather not." I replied and moved his hand. I was becoming more angry at him as the seconds passed.

"Miley what did I do wrong? It's not entirely my fault she thought she was pregnant." He said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Thought she was pregnant?" I questioned, glancing at him in the corner of my eye.

"Yes Miley. She's not pregnant; just Brandi being Brandi and making a big deal out of nothing." He sighed. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly. I really didn't. It was a relief she wasn't pregnant but I was still mad at him. My reason may be stupid but that doesn't make me feel better. I have a right to be mad in my head and right now nothing will change that.

Nick's POV

I gripped the steering wheel as I drove down the road and on to the freeway. If she didn't want to talk than fine, I'm not going to push her. We had a 5 hour drive to endure together, she will have to use the restroom or eat at some point. The past two weeks have been hell without Miley and I'm not going to go another weekend without her. It's my birthday and if I could choose who I could spend it with, it would be her and Leah. I'm happy Brandi didn't want to ride in the car with me; I didn't want to ride in the car with her either.

I remember in December when Miley was stuck in the car with me. I was able to just spit out whatever was in my heart and she actually listened. She wasn't the stubborn teenager like she is right now and maybe she would tell me what she was feeling too. That's all I wanted, I needed a glance in to her heart to see what she was feeling towards me because right now I'm lost. So maybe I'll just take this exit and get 'lost'. She won't be able to get out of the car and her dad won't turn around for us. I know how to get back on the freeway and I'll know how she's feeling too.

"Hello?" My phone rang within seconds of me taking the wrong exit.

"Where you going Nick?" Rich asked me confused and panicked.

"Oh shoot, I took the wrong exit didn't I?" I faked panicked. "I'll get right back on the freeway. I'll meet you up there though, don't worry about us."

"Okay see you then." And he hung up. That was easy but now Miley was looking up from her laptop.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking out the windows.

"I took the wrong exit. Do you want anything to eat or do you need anything?" I checked and she declined, looking back down at her computer screen.

I drove a couple miles down the busy road until I was out of town and on a road of country homes. That's why I liked coming up north, it was peaceful and quiet. I pulled over in to a driveway of a vacant house and put the car in park. My body wiggled in the seat to get situated and I turned my head to look at Miley. Her gorgeous wavy hair falling down her shoulders and I could see every feature of her face that defined her beauty. She went to grab her water bottle but I grabbed her hand gently, my fingers threading through hers.

"Miley?" I tried. "Miley please just look at me."

"What Nick?" She replied and her head finally turned towards me, her eyes staying down.

"Will you tell me what's wrong? We're not leaving until I know and if you don't tell me then I don't even want to celebrate my birthday because I won't be happy. I need to know why you're upset with me Miles." I pleaded.

"One minute you're kissing me and making me feel like I'm the only one you want. Then you go home and get in bed with your wife that you're obviously still having sex with." Miley explained with a strained voice, I noticed the tears that began to form in her eyes.

"If I didn't have sex with her than she would think something was wrong though." I replied calmly, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Something is wrong Nick! You're kissing and doing whatever you feel this is with her teenage sister! You said you were going to do something! You said I wouldn't get hurt Nick." She cried and let go of my hand to hold her head in her hands as her tears fell.

I fell back in my seat and closed my eyes in frustration. Frustration with myself and what I was doing to her. I did promise her that she wouldn't get hurt and now she's crying because of me. She was hurting and each day that passed, my promise was breaking. I have to make this right for her and if this is going to happen, it has to happen now. Not when Leah is any older.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. I walked over to Miley's side of the car and opened her door but she didn't move; she remained in her broken state. After removing her seatbelt, I wrapped my arms around her and held her head in my chest. All I knew is I had to hold her close to me. Her body shook in my arms and her tears didn't stop. My own tears started to form as I felt helpless to the uncontrollable tears that fell from her eyes.

"Shh please don't cry Miley, I'm sorry." I whispered. "You're my girl okay? This will all be over soon. I won't do this any longer baby. It's over with Brandi. It's over."

I had to repeat that last part to Miley and to myself. My marriage had to be over. I wasn't in love with Brandi anymore and I hadn't been in love with her for a long time. I always struggled with the thought of loving her and it was rushed from the day I met her but that's the kind of person Brandi was. Now it was my turn to have the one I loved. Miley was the one for me and I had to make that happen, no matter how awful it was from the outside looking in. Miley was the one who made me smile and laugh until my lungs hurt. She was the one I fell asleep thinking about and I thought of her when I woke up. I couldn't live without Miley now but I could imagine living without Brandi now.

Miley's cries slowed and her breathing calmed down to normal. I held her until she told me she was okay and that she wanted to eat. I gave her a kiss, a kiss that had all the emotions in my heart for her to know what I was feeling and for her to know I meant every word I said. She wiped her eyes and kept her face in her hands until I had her food and we were back on the freeway.

"I know this weekend will be hard but I promise you that when we get back in town on Monday, I will be filing for a divorce. I will talk to you and kiss you every chance I get Miles. When I can't kiss you or hold you, I will be thinking about it." I saw her smile slightly and I chuckled. "Hang in there with me okay? I will do my best and I need you to do your best too."

"I will." She said quietly. "And I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this."

"Don't ever be sorry Miley. I did this to myself and I'm sorry that I did this to you. I'm the one that professed my love to my sister in law. It's not your fault." I reassured her and she reached over and kissed me. "I meant it, you're my girl."

"Thanks." She blushed and took another bite of her food.

-Later that night (Nick and Miley are making smores while everyone else is in bed)-

"It's too hot for a fire." Miley laughs as she puts down the smore torch.

"Nonsense. I'll make you one." Nick replies as he grabs two marshmallows. "Are you going to go fishing with me tomorrow?"

"Um probably not." She laughs and Nick pouts. "It's boring and I'd rather not spend time with you when my dad is right there."

"Brandi won't be there." Nick suggested.

"Tempting but no." Miley replied smiling.

"You're rude." Nick joked and started making her the smore. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Hopefully it's not something you can buy." He winked.

"Oh gosh, you're cut off from the sugar and dirty thoughts." She laughed and almost fell out of her chair.

"You know you were thinking the same thing." He laughed along and took a bite.

"Give me my smore before I change my mind on your present that does not have a gift receipt." She threatened.

"Fine." He got up and handed her the smore. "A smore for my girl." He smiled cutely to get her to smile.

"What?" Brandi questioned.

"Oh hi Brand." Nick looked up. "Do you want a smore?"

"Did you just say 'a smore for my girl?'" Brandi asked.

"No I said a smore for a girl." Nick corrected her and sat down like nothing happened. "So do you want one?"

"Sure." Brandi said and Nick made her one. They shared a piece chocolate and Miley went to bed 10 minutes later. Brandi and Nick followed her a half hour later, taking a bottle of wine to bed. Miley listened to their giggles but had to end it by putting in her IPod to drown out the sound. She didn't want to know what was happening behind their bedroom door. Nick said this was the end of Brandi and Miley just had to trust that. He also said this weekend was going to be hard and right now, that was proving to be true.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sooo sorry for the delay! I will get the next chapter of this out soon and I have a new story out with the chapter prewritten so I will update that frequently. Thanks for hanging in there!**_

Nick's POV

I woke up and groggily made my way through the unfamiliar house to the kitchen. As my coffee was brewing, I heard laugher outside on the porch so I made my way to the window. There I saw Miley and Leah sitting on the porch steps eating breakfast. I could only see the back of them but I could tell Leah was eating most of Miley's breakfast which was causing the laugher. Once my coffee was done, I quietly went outside and sat down beside Leah.

"Good morning girls." I smiled.

"Mornin'daddy." Leah said with cream cheese on her nose. Miley wiped it off and smiled at me before looking out in front of her.

"When did you two wake up?" I asked while sipping my coffee.

"A little bit ago. I thought I'd let you guys sleep in." Miley replied.

It was hard not to reach over and grab her hand as we sat on the porch with Leah. It was the perfect birthday morning to have them both relaxing beside me. The urge to kiss or just hold her was stronger than it had ever been but I knew everybody would be waking up soon so I held it to myself. I watched her play with Leah with such ease as the morning sun began to shine on her frame. She was more beautiful than she would ever accept to be told but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

"You both look especially beautiful today." I said quietly in case anyone was awake in the house.

"Thanks." She blushed and ran her fingers through Leah's curly hair while she whispered in her ear.

"Happy Day." Leah hugged me urgently and Miley smiled behind her.

"Thanks honey." I hugged Leah back and scooted towards Miley.

"Happy Birthday." She said simply but her smile was all I could focus on.

"Thank you." I replied and hugged her body, pressing my lips to her shoulder.

"Bunny." Leah tried to say but it came out in a cluster of syllables that didn't sound right.

"Bunny." Miley laughed and had Leah repeat it until it was somewhat understandable.

We rose and went in to the kitchen to wait for everyone else to wake up. Her father woke up first and drank a cup of coffee with me as we talked about the plans for the rest of the day. Next was Brandi and her mom who were already dressed and pampered for the day. I took another glance at Miley, she was beautiful in her pajamas and wavy hair that was a mess right now. She caught me looking at her and blushed as she looked back down at Leah.

"Where's breakfast?" Brandi questioned instead of saying good morning.

"We can go out to eat for breakfast. There's no use in making a mess of the kitchen and we need a few things from the store." Rich suggested and everyone agreed.

"I need to go do my hair then." Brandi whined.

"It looks fine babe. I'll get Leah ready so Miley can get dressed." I replied and stood up.

"Oh please. You can't get an outfit or do her hair." Brandi snapped and grabbed Leah's hand. Miley shook her head and made her way to her own room.

Breakfast was its usual. Leah was making it eventful much to Brandi's frustration but it kept a smile on Miley's face. Brandi would look at me with disgust when I laughed instead of scolding my innocent daughter. I watched Miley in the corner of my eye as she laughed and rolled her eyes at my wife's annoyance. I knew they didn't get along but what would happen after this weekend? Brandi would be out for blood and Miley would finally snap for all the things Brandi put her through.

"Nick can you go pay so we can leave?" Brandi asked, handing me the check.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I nodded and heard Miley giggle as she looked away. I nudged her foot under the table since we were sitting across from each other. She grabbed the check and her mother's credit card and walked up to the cash register with me.

"It's rude to stare." She smiled.

"You're too distracting." I whispered. "You should stop being so pretty."

"I'll work on that when you work on your staring." She mumbled and nodded towards the register. "Go."

"You go." I laughed, glancing back at the family who had all their eyes on Leah.

"You were first." She motioned the register stepping back.

"Nope ladies first." I grabbed a handful of her butt and pushed her forward. She gasped and smacked my hand. I watched her nervously smile at the waitress and hand her the credit card.

"Thank you." She mumbled to the lady and started walking away, stepping on my foot in the process. "Jerk."

I laughed and paid the lady before making my way to the table of people who hadn't noticed anything.

"So the plan is Nick and I are going fishing while you ladies go shopping." Rich explained with a smile.

"Shopping?" Miley groaned.

"You can stay home with Leah." Brandi smirked.

"I actually might do that." Miley mumbled.

"Good." Brandi said and grabbed her purse. "We'll be home by dinner."

"Are you sure Miley?" I asked. It wasn't fair for her to be in the cabin that didn't even have a TV or much food.

"I guess. I don't really want to go shopping." Miley said, looking down at the table cloth. I glanced at her mom who was unphased and her dad who was looking at me and then to Brandi.

"Bye Nick." Brandi kissed my cheek and walked out of the diner.

"We'll stop by a store and grab some food for you two." Rich nodded and sat up.

Miley nodded and picked up Leah, placing a kiss on her forehead and glancing at me. This is how it always went, Miley watched Leah while Brandi and their mom went out. I shook my head and grabbed the diaper bag to follow Miley and her dad out. I was tired of her being walked over and soon she would be the one that would have to walk away from all of them.

After the fishing trip on the lake with Rich we decided to head back to the cabin. He noticed that I was distracted and I blamed it on being tired which was partly true. I honestly just wanted to go home and be with Miley and Leah. All I could think about was them being bored in that plain cabin that only contained beds, cabinets and a table. It was only used a couple times a year by my family. Rich was going to drop me off at the cabin so he could go in to town to find some firewood and see an old friend that lived nearby. That was fine with me, I would get some alone time with my girls.

Rich dropped me off and I quietly stepped in to the house. I didn't hear any voices so I softly walked in to the room Miley was staying in to find both of the girls sprawled out on the bed sleeping. I smiled and watched their chests slowly rise up and down. After taking a quick shower, I slipped on some sweat pants and a sweat shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Miles." I whispered but she didn't budge. My fingers lighted ran across her cheek and through her hair. "Miley." I tried again but she didn't move or speak. In fear of waking up Leah, I picked Miley up gently and took her in to my room. I kept both doors open so I could see in to the other room where my daughter slept. I kissed her softly and ran my hand up her arm.

"Hi." She spoke when I pulled her away. Her eyes opened and slowly adjusted to the light.

"Well hello." I laughed and laid next to her. "I wanted to have some alone time with you."

"Where's my dad?" She asked. "And Leah?"

"He went in to town to see a friend and she's still sleeping." I answered and smoothed my fingers over her forehead.

"Good. How was fishing then?" She propped her head up on her hand.

"It went fine." I shrugged. "I missed you honestly. I think your dad could tell something was up." I laughed and kissed her.

Miley's POV

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked cute in his the sweat shirt that made it noticeable that there was nothing else underneath. His hair was wet and growing in to an untamed mess. When he kissed me I melted in to this touch. I forget about everything that was happening during this trip...and after this trip. I felt him slowly roll on top of me and my arms wrapped around his neck to fist my hands in his hair. He groaned against my lips and kissed me harder; the kiss wasn't about being loving and gentle. We wanted each other. I reached down to grab the bottom of his sweat shirt and pulled it over his head which broke our kiss. He stared down at me with intense eyes and his breath raged. 

"I can't wait to spend every day with you." He cupped my face and kissed me. "For you to be the only woman my life."

He kissed my cheek and down my jawline. I moaned as he sucked on neck and as far down as my shirt would let him. He quickly lifted the shirt over my head and leaned over on one of his elbows to hold him up. The kissing continued as his other hand ran up and down my side until he cupped my breast in his hand, squeezing it gently. The clasp on my bra soon came undone and I was slipping out of it as he squeezed and sucked where ever his mouth and hands landed on my chest. I held his head in my hands, my fingers running through his hair as he continued. When his lips meant mine once again, my mind was made up.

"I want you." I said between kisses.

"What?" He asked, opening his intense eyes to look in to mine.

"I trust you and I want you, all of you." I finished and hooked my fingers in to his sweat pants.

"Are you sure Miley?" He kissed my cheek before rubbing his cheek with mine.

"Yes." I kissed him.

We laid there breathlessly, our bodies still tangled together. I kept my ear against his heart and listened to it beat with my eyes closed. I felt his fingers slide across my back and I did the same to him on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He finally broke the silence.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"Your quietness scares me sometimes." He mumbles in to my hair.

"I'm just calming myself down." I kiss his chest.

"Oh."

"Not in a bad way. This just brought a lot of emotions...good emotions." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too Miles." He gave me a small smile and then looked outside.

"What?" I asked, he was acting weird.

"Nothing." He tried.

"No it's something. What did I do wrong?" I questioned.

"It's nothing you did. I just don't want to make the situation worse for you."

"Nick." I sighed. "Look at me." I turned his face with my hand gently when he didn't. "Please tell me."

"Miley I..." He took a deep breath. "I love you."

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and go check out my new story Skyfall, it's Niley of course! I will update that one frequently since I already wrote a couple chapters of it. I have a twitter Njisoffmychain.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I was about to update this story when my computer shut off and didn't save the chapter….I will be typing it up again in the next couple days! I just wanted to let you guys know since I left you all hanging. I apologize for the delay; I know I am terrible :(**_

_**I do have another story in case any of you guys want to check it out. I wrote this one in a couple sittings so all the chapters are already typed up and I can update frequently at least! Here's the link and of course it's on my profile too. Please check it out and see if you like it :)**_

_** s/8594100/1/Skyfall**_

_**I will update this story very soon too! Thanks for being patient.**_

_**Please keep the victims and families of the Newtown shooting in your thoughts and prayers also.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm going to go take a shower." I quietly said as I sat up in the bed and slipped my shirt back over my head.

"Miley please-." Nick started to protest but I couldn't hear another word out of his mouth.

"I just need a minute Nick, give me that." I looked towards him over my shoulder as I slipped my pants on.

His body fell back in to the headboard and his eyes floated up in to the ceiling. I noticed his tense naked body staying perfectly still as the sheets were draped over his lower body. He didn't look back at me me so I went to the bathroom to have the longest shower the cabin would allow the water heater to give me.

When I stepped out of the shower, Nick was laying in my room with Leah. She was still fast asleep and he had his eyes closed as I slipped on clean closed and brushed my hair.

"Please talk to me." He spoke.

"I don't know what to say." I replied. "Or what you want me to say."

"It doesn't matter what I want you to say. Say what you want to Miley." He rose from the bed and took me out of the room. "Tell me how you feel because that's all I did."

"I don't think you meant it." I said softly, my eyes looking at the old wooden floor.

"Then why would I say it?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Because you felt you had to? I don't know. You have Brandi one minute and me the next, it's confusing." I explained.

"You know what I want Miley." Nick lifted my chin to look at him.

"Not always." I mumbled. "When I'm lying in bed and listening to you two have sex. It's unclear what you want Nick."

"Miley." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "That was the last time that will happen okay? She wanted it because of my birthday and I gave in because it would be the last time. I don't know why….I just thought I owed it to her."

"You owed it to her?" I snapped.

"Kind of." He shrugged. "I mean I'm leaving her."

"Because she's a bad wife and many other things. I could go on!" I lifted up my hands in disgust. "Go have your pity sex, just don't have it with me."

"Oh stop Miley, you're acting ridiculous." He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"No you are Nick. Don't tell me you love me until she's gone. Until I'm the only girl you tell that to except your daughter. Don't try to kiss me or anything more until I'm the only one, exactly what you said earlier. I don't want to feel used anymore." I wiped the tears that began to form.

"Why didn't you tell you felt used?" He looked me in the eyes and he was no longer mad.

"Because I just wanted you to get this over with Nick. I trusted you but now…I just want to go home." I walked in to my room and shut my door.

My head fell in to my pillow as sobs escaped my mouth and tears spilled on to my sheets. I didn't want to see his face, to feel his touch or hear his voice. I was done with this. I knew he was only a couple feet away and it felt like he was smothering me.

"I'm so sorry Leah. I'm sorry I did this to your life." I rubbed her back as she continued to sleep. "I'll make sure it works out for the best, even if it's the worst for me."

When I woke up, I was alone in the bed and felt the emotions from earlier flood in my mind. I wiped away the dry tears on my face as I sat up to stretch. I didn't want to leave the room but I was hungry and I didn't want anyone wondering what was going on.

"Good morning." My dad laughed as I entered the room. I gave a slight wave and went straight to the fridge.

"Did you sleep well?" My mom asked and I nodded my head while I tried to find something to eat. "There are some of our leftovers in there if you want that."

I grabbed the leftover food and warmed it up but by the time it was ready to eat, I only took a couple of bites. It didn't taste as good as it looked and my appetite had disappeared. Leah tugged on my pant leg offering me a toy and that was the only distraction I needed to forget about the food.

"Pictures?" She pointed to my phone.

"You want to look at the pictures on my phone?" I asked and turned on my phone screen.

"No my picture." She stood in front of me and smiled.

"Ohhh." I laughed and turned on my camera. I took her pictures a couple times and then she ran over to look at them.

"Me!" She pointed to the screen and laughed.

I changed the camera so it would reflect our faces and she smiled at the screen when she saw herself. We made funny faces and gave each other kisses on the cheek while snapping pictures.

"Kiss daddy!" She exclaimed and pointed to Nick.

"You can go kiss him. I'll take the picture." I nodded.

She clapped her hands and ran over to Nick who was on the other side of the couch. He caught her hands and kissed her with a laugh. She ran back to look at the picture and smiled at what she saw.

"Miley kiss daddy?" She asked.

"Oh no honey, just you." I blushed and glanced at Nick who was smiling down at the newspaper he was reading. "Do you want to draw?"

"Yes!" Leah replied and eagerly grabbed my phone once I had opened the drawing app.

I watched her draw as Nick left the room and then appeared only moments later.

"The toilet appears to be broken. I'm going to run up to the store and get some water to pump in to it since we are out and a new line." Nick explained as he grabbed his coat. "Anyone want to go?"

"I'm good here." My dad declined.

"I'll go." I shrugged. "Do you want to take Leah?"

"Yeah that's fine." Nick nodded as he looked at Brandi who was too engrossed in her phone.

I grabbed Leah who was still drawing and walked to the door where our coats were hung and our shoes were sitting. After slipping them on, we walked out to the car and got ready to go.

"I'm glad you came." Nick smiled and pulled out of the driveway.

"I was bored there." I replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He looked out at the road. "I should have waited to tell you that and I shouldn't have had sex with you at all until it was over with Brandi. You deserve more than that."

"It was a mutual decision." I said as I played with my fingers.

"I know but still." Nick shrugged. "I meant what I said though, I won't take that back. I know things will change after this trip and it may get harder at one point but you are still the one I want."

"I understand that. I just don't want to get caught up in this mess and lose what we wanted in the first place." I agreed.

"What are your plans after school?" Nick asked.

"I want to go to college. I got accepted in to two different universities but I'm not sure which one I'm going to." I answered.

"I didn't know you even applied anywhere." Nick looked at me.

"Of course I did. Nobody asked me where or if I wanted to go." I shrugged my shoulders. "One is nearby and one is two hours away so of course my parents want me to stay close."

"That's up to you though." Nick replied.

"I know it is and after all this, I'll probably want to go away." I laughed.

"I'm with you there." Nick laughed and held his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine tightly. I let my head rest back in to the seat as my body attempted to relax. I knew there would be hell coming soon but for now, I just wanted to relax with him.

He turned on the radio with the steering wheel button and began to hum along with the song. I laughed to myself at his easiness and watched the houses go by as the sun began to set.

We walked through the store holding hands while he held a sleeping Leah with his other hand as she snuggled in to his chest. I smiled as we walked through the aisles. It felt good to hold his hand and feel the comfort that I didn't have to hide.

"I'm hungry." I said and glanced through the aisles.

"Well we are at a grocery store." Nick noted.

"I don't want to make anything." I scrunched up my nose.

"I'll make it with you and share it with you at home." He replied as he grabbed the item he needed.

"I'd rather have Taco Bell." I mumbled.

"I know but we're at the store." He said looking at me this time.

"Nothing sounds good though." I whined.

"Miley." He sighed and began walking which pulled my body along with his. "Do I really need to pick up Taco Bell?"

"Please?" I asked.

"This is what I get for dating a teenager?" He laughed and I stuck my tongue out.

Once we got to the car, I grabbed the keys and started the car while he put Leah in her car seat. Of course, she didn't even stir as he strapped her in. After he slid in his seat, he leaned over and kissed me to my surprise.

"Taco Bell sounds good right now." He smiled.

"It really does." I laughed and kissed him again.

He slid his hand in to my hair and nudged my head closer as his tongue slipped in my mouth. I melted in to his kiss and didn't pull back until we were both breathing unsteady. It felt good to be his and for him to be mine.

"I want to tell you what I said earlier again so badly Miles." He looked in to my eyes.

"You can tell me, I believe you." I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed me softly. "And I'll wait until you're ready to say it back." He said before I could reply.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm falling for you."

"I know how that feels….I fell for you a long time ago." He smiled up at me. "Where's your phone?"

"In my pocket." I said hesitantly. "Why?

"I want that picture of 'Miley kissing daddy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh geez." I laughed and pulled out my phone.

He grabbed it from me as I opened the camera and directed it towards us. I looked over at him and he kissed me gently as the picture captured the moment. When we pulled away, I looked at the picture. Nick was smiling as he kissed me and you could see Leah's head behind us sleeping soundly.

"I like this." He nodded and kissed me again.

"We better get going." I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Yes we shall." He began to pull out of the store.

After getting Taco Bell and eating it on the way home, I started to become sad that we would be back to the cabin in only a couple minutes. I would have to sleep alone in my bed while he slept with Brandi in another room that was very close to mine. I knew tomorrow would change that though.

"What happens tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well we're leaving after lunch. Brandi and I will ride together so you and your parents will have Leah for the drive home. I'll tell her then so we will be alone." He explained while looking at the road.

"Do you think it's best to tell her that while you're driving and stuck in a car with her?" I questioned.

"I'll tell her when we are close to home." He shrugged. "You know we fight well in the car."

That comment haunted me. I grew up being trapped in the car with the two of them fighting and all I wanted was to jump out of the car or to arrive to the destination so they were forced to part ways. I knew the fight wouldn't do any long term damage but it was dreadful being in the car with them yelling, cursing and threatening each other. It was one thing I didn't want Leah to experience.

"Then I will expect a call from her to my mother and she will show up with her luggage and Leah?" I assumed.

"No I'm going to stay in a hotel for a couple days, I don't want to burden your parents and that way Brandi can calm down. I don't want to disrupt Leah either." He shook his head.

I rubbed his leg and he held on to my hand. We were trying to calm each other for the storm that was about to erupt. He had it all planned out but who knows what would really happen.

-The Next Day-

We were half way home and Leah had finally fell asleep while we watched Monster Inc. on my laptop. I missed being a little kid who only had to worry about reaching the bottom of a pudding cup or seeing the credits of my favorite movie and realizing it's over.

I paused the movie and set down my laptop next to me before texting Brandi to find out where they were at. I lost track of their car within minutes once we entered the highway, Nick was going the speed limit for once. I wondered if she knew something was wrong or if Nick had sprung it on here already. My nerves were making me nauseous so I had to snack on the yogurt raisins Leah didn't finish.

When I woke up, I recognized the town we were passing. The buildings passed by slowly and I knew we were within 45 minutes of being home but the traffic was terrible. Brandi replied that they were almost home and I guessed that meant they passed us somehow.

"Hello?" My dad answered his phone. "Yes this is him."

"Who is it?" My mother asked.

"Um…okay. We will be right there. Thanks." And then he hung up.

That's when everything became a blur…literally the cars blurred around us as my dad hit the accelerator. The car sprung forward and swerved around any car that was in the way. My dad took the next exit to my mother's confusion but not to mine. I knew something was wrong. Soon enough, we were on the freeway again going the direction we just came from.

That was probably Nick telling my dad that he pulled over and Brandi wouldn't get back in the car. He broke the news to her too early and the fight finished with her stomping out of the car waiting for daddy to pick her up.

"Rich what is going on?" My mother yelled.

"There was an accident." He said slowly.

"What kind of an accident?" She asked in a panicking voice.

"Nick and Brandi." He mumbled. "They were airlifted to the hospital."

"Oh my God!" My mom sobbed.

I sat there in a state of shock. I wasn't expecting this, I wasn't expecting a fight and for Brandi to show up on our door step fuming with Leah following behind her without a clue what she's in for.

How long was I sleeping? It couldn't have been more than 2 hours. When did she send me that text then? I looked at my phone and saw that it was received an hour ago. Nick wasn't driving the speed limit, he was doubling it. He wanted to get home and out of that car. He passed us the minute we got on the freeway and if we would have kept driving, we would have seen the accident site. That's why the traffic was bad; there had been an accident only an hour ago.

I closed my eyes and let my tears fall silently. My sister….who I thought of as a terrible person was in the hospital but I didn't want anything to happen to her. My…whatever he is to me! Is there too and nothing can happen to him either. We just started the fight to be together and now this happens?

Worst of all, there child is sitting next to me. A little girl whose second birthday is only months, away has no idea what is going on. She could lose both of her parents today. Her life was going to change today but it wasn't supposed to be like this. Not like this.


End file.
